Awkward
by kay-pwns
Summary: Jenny definitely knows how to make things awkward, and she enjoys it. Pre-series.


Jennifer Shepard was the most infuriatingly tantalizing woman on _Earth. _She pranced around daily in those pencil skirts that could drive any hot-blooded male around her insane in such a short time while somehow remaining graciously in dress code. Not that anyone was stupid enough to report her, because dammit, they enjoyed her teasing, enjoyed fantasizing about just what she would do with that wicked mouth and those ever long, long legs, given the chance.

Gibbs knew. Not exactly from _experience, _per se, but she spilled the beans when she was slightly intoxicated. She was even more of a tease when she had no control over what she said, he'd decided. And when she danced; good _lord _that had to be a sin. He guessed she didn't remember practically giving him a lap dance, because surely that would have evoked some kind of.. embarrassment, or something. But she went right on flirting with everyone else, like it had never happened.

He wanted to strangle her sometimes.

The resentment he felt towards Morrow continued to grow everyday, for putting a flat-out gorgeous redhead on his team when he knew damn well what would end up happening, inevitably. Every single time Jenny laughed or smiled, he couldn't help himself – he ended up smiling a little too. And the knowledge of that made his stomach churn. He'd just gotten a _divorce; _why did fate hate him so?

Pretending to do paperwork had stopped working by now, so he decided to actually do the work for once. It was boring, but worked fairly well until he felt her warm breath tickle his neck, looking over his shoulder. Gibbs shoved his chair back and she yelped, barely jumping back in time to keep him from running over her toes. Jen glared at him darkly and then stuck her tongue out, going back over to her desk and flopping down in her chair. She crossed her legs attractively, her hands folded in her lap as she looked him over. After a moment or two, she slowly smirked.

"What?" he snapped irritably, annoyed with his body's reaction to her breath against his skin.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and tapped her chin lightly, pretending to be thoughtful about the subject. When his eye began to twitch, impatient and peeved, she laughed softly. "Oh Jethro, don't be such a downer! Tomorrow is Saturday, and that means you don't have to see _me! _C'mon, doesn't that make you happy?"

Either way he answered that question, he was screwed, so he decided that simply glaring was his best option. She rolled her eyes.

"So what're your plans for the weekend, _Boss?" _she toyed around, leaning forward slightly and resting her elbows on the desk. He caught the most tempting glance of cleavage before he jerked his eyes back up to hers. Now he really, really wanted to smack that knowing little smirk off her pretty face. Or he could think of better things to do, of course. However, they were hardly appropriate.

"Bourbon. Boat. Basement," he answered shortly narrowing his eyes at her. She grinned, happy to have received an answer.

"Well.. I think I'll go visit a friend of mine.. it's been a long week."

The insinuation that she was going to go have sex with someone made him clench his jaw. _That _was something he definitely needed to avoid thinking about, if only for his sanity.

"I bet you could use some company, Jethro. I know a nice redhead.."

"I don't _want _company, Shepard," he growled, cutting her off.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking over to his desk and planting her palms on the edge of it. If the way she was looking him up and down was anything to go by, what he'd just said was _not _the correct response. She leaned even closer to whisper in his ear, giving another quick flash of her breasts right before his eyes. They were _right there, _but oh-so-far out of his reach.

"Mmm.. I bet you do just fine on your own, don't you Jethro?" she practically purred, leaning back slowly with a smirk. He swallowed softly and Jen moved to the other side of the desk, perching herself on top of it. Gibbs managed to glare at her.

After a few more seconds of silence, she reached up and began to take off her jewelry. Earrings, necklaces, bracelets. Even _that _was sexy, somehow. "I've got a question, Gibbs," she said casually, pausing to set the jewelry on the desk beside her thigh, "When you're having sex and there's nobody there.. do you ever think of me?"

She smirked.

He began to choke on air.

_Yes._

_A/N: Yes, I do realize I have a naughty mindset. _


End file.
